The New LVL 5
by IndexFan12
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. sorry I'm not good at summary. Pls be nice and enjoy my story about my main character Dewey and his adventures. OCxHarem
1. ONE : THE NEW KID

Authors note: what up guys I'm making a self insert fan fic. touma was neva really a good caracter so I made myself the main character since im prety cool. Enjoy!

My name is Dewey (that's me!) And I just moved to academic city. I did the esper test and was a level 5. There are only 7 others like me but now I'm the strongest. My power is called Super Esp. I can use every esper ability ever.

I am going to school right now. I was transferred to Tokiwadai middle school where there are other level 5s. I'm walking down the street almost to the school when I was stopped by a girl that appeared in front of me and stopped me. When she saw me she blush and said "w-w-who are you and why r u at our school! This is a girls only school!

Hello my name is Dewey and I just transferred here I'm the new level 5

That's you!? Im kuroko *blush*.

She looked at me and blushed more before saying I'm so sorry. I thought you were a pervert but your really cool please go ahead.

She moved away from me blushing morer. I walked to the entrance and didn't hear what she said to himself.

"Dewey huh..."

End of chapter 1

Hey guys I hope u like my story. It is going to be a me x harem story. You can vote who you want to see in the harem. here is who is already going to be in it

mikoto, misaki, Kuroko, itsuwa, kanzaki, othinus, fukiyose, himigami, both birdway sisters, index, satan, uiharu, agnese and all the battle nuns, komoe, oriana, all of item, all the princess's. Toma will NOT be in this story! He actually died when he saved index in this universe so he is dead. Thanks for reading! AND NO FLAMING GUYS!


	2. classtime

authors note: hey guys its me again (Dewey!) with another chapter of the new lvl 5! Its took a long time but I finished it!

Sory it took such a long time. my mom grounded me from the tablet so I have to write it in notepad on the computer...

Alot of you are really mean to so I was scared to write more but my older brother said it was good so I'm writting more now.

Please like the story and no flaming!

Dewey (that's me!) walk into his new classroom and everyone looks at him and started wispering "isn't that the new level 5?" Also wispering was two girls with brown and yellow hair.

"Oh. Is that the new level 5 misaka?" Say the blond girl with yellow hair to her best friend?

"Yes it is Misaki!" said the brown haired girl as she blushed looking at Dewey's hansome face! misaki blushed to.

Befor they could go and talk to Dewey the teacher walked in with tests and started handing them out.

"Dewey" she called me. "Good job you scored the highest in the city and school!" she said!

I took my test and everybody looks at me with blushes.

After Dewey sat down Misaka and Misaki got their tests to but didn't score as high as Dewey which mad them think he's really smart and they blushed.

After that the bell rang and school was over. Misaka and misaka walked up to Dewey with blushes on their faces. "Hi Dewey. We're the other level 5s. I'm Misaka and this is Misaki."

I said hi to them and then Kuroko teleported in the the class.

"Sissy you have Dewey in your class?! I'm so jealous!" Kuroko cried!

Dewey felt bad for Kuroko so he went to the teacher then came back.

"The teacher said you can transfer into our class." said Dewey making Kuroko blush and thank him.

"I now. How about we all go to the mall and celubrate?" said Dewey asking?

"""A d-d-date!!!""" all the girls thoughts in there heads!

TO BE CONTINUE

thanks for reading chapter 2 of my story guys! Next time i'll have Index and Kanzacki in it and they will date Dewey to.

By the way some people said mean things and said the story was to short so I made it long and thats why it took longer to finish. Also I add these things "" around their talking like some one said I'm suppose to so i added them.

You were really mad that I made touma dead so he's alive now but he wont be in the story cuz he moved out of academy city.

Bye!


End file.
